Regrets and Retribution
by sehellys
Summary: After saying farewell to their mother at the Grey Havens Elladan and Elrohir decide to accompany Legolas to Mirkwood to gain some distance from the painful memories. But Greenwood the great is not as safe as it once was...
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets and Retribution**

The sun was shining merrily in the sky, a stark contrast to the mood of the elves that were traveling beneath it. They were silent, even the three children of Elrond, whose presence normally guaranteed light-hearted conversations and peals of laughter.

But not today.

They were traveling back from the Grey Havens where they had bade farewell to Celebrian. While they had known this day would come, all available time to prepare for it had not been enough to steel themselves against the emptiness that followed the Lady of Rivendell's departure from the shores of Middle-Earth.

Now they rode on in silence.

Close to the white towers they would meet up with the Lords Glorfindel and Erestor and the Prince of Mirkwood. They had been at the Havens as well, to bid farewell to the much beloved _elleth_ but had left earlier to grant the family some private moments of good-bye.

The Lord of Rivendell's chief advisor and his seneschal might well attempt to lighten the mood or at the very least start up conversation once they re-joined the little group. For now, however, Elrond was enjoying the silence and the temporary freedom to dwell on his sorrow without having to consider the well-being of every elf in Imladris or the political climate between the elven realms.

The elven lord looked back over his shoulder to where Galadriel and Celeborn were riding alongside Arwen, offering silent support. He was grateful for the support his parents in law seemed to give his daughter, and the diversion their presence provided. His children needed something to tie them to the presence and to Middle Earth, something that would distract them from their loss. For now the grief was still too near and too deeply tainted by despair.

As they approached the White Towers the other elves waiting there brought their horses up alongside them and joined the silent procession. It would be a long trip back to Rivendell and it was good that they wouldn't have to face it alone.

Elrond was glad that Legolas was there as well. The blond elf from Mirkwood had been a dear friend of the twins for many yen and almost like a third son, so often had he visited Rivendell in the past. Elrond hoped that his presence might distract his sons from the events of this day for the twins had been oddly reluctant to talk to their _daernaneth_.

Arwen looked up and met her father's gaze as he looked from one of his children to the next. There was pain in her eyes but also determination.

"I will travel to Lothlorien." Her words were so silent that only Elrond could hear them but they were still firm.

Her father nodded slowly, gravely. He resisted the urge to turn around and glower at Galadriel, for she was doubtlessly behind this decision, and instead gave his daughter's words some thought.

"Yes", he said silently "I think that might be best."

If Arwen was surprised to hear the understanding in her father's voice and to get his permission without so much as an explanation she didn't show it. It broke her heart to leave her father and brothers behind in this trying time, but she knew she would find no peace in Rivendell. The gardens her mother had tended, the halls and rooms that she had decorated and blessed with her feminine touch, everything in Rivendell reminded Arwen of her mother.

And, she figured, if she left Rivendell for a while at least no one would have to worry about her. Her grandparents in _Lothlórien_ were sure to take good care of her.

While Arwen still considered the consequences of her decision it helped Elrond make a different one. He spurred his horse on to close the gap to the elves that were riding ahead of him and Arwen and within a moment he was riding alongside Elladan.

"Your sister will move to _Lothlórien_ for some time." He informed his sons. He could see the surprise on Elladan's face but before his eldest son could interrupt him he continued, "I think her choice wise. She needs time and … distance" It was hard for him to acknowledge this even though deep down he agreed with his daughter's choice.

"If you would like to accompany Legolas on his journey back to Mirkwood you are welcome to do so." He finished.

"My father would be most pleased to welcome you." Legolas threw in when the twins remained silent. "There has been far too little mischief of late."

"Why?" Elrohir asked, taking the bait easily, "have you been on patrols too often, elfling?"

"It has always only been your negative influence that has made me seem like a trouble maker to my father's advisors."

"It is only that they will not be as easily deceived by your big blue eyes as your father is, Legolas" Elladan countered and soon the three young elves were involved in playful bantering, trying to decide who was to blame for the incident of the warg in King Thranduil's study.

Elrond caught Legolas' eye for the briefest of nods, showing the deep gratitude he felt for the younger elf who had chosen to accompany his friends on this difficult journey and who now tried everything he could to lighten their spirits.

Unfortunately he knew that his children were in dire need of it.

They spent few days in Rivendell before Arwen and her grandparents left for _Lothlórien_.

Elrond spent most of those days in his study, burying himself in the paperwork that comes with the running of an elven haven such as _Imladris_. Still, when asked about it, he reaffirmed that he thought it best for Arwen and her brothers to leave their home for a while, to gain some distance from the painful memories that were still fresh in their hearts. It was clear that he longed to do the same while at the same time being unable to leave his duties behind, nor, he reflected, could he leave the gardens behind that still radiated with Celebrian's presence. The same memories that seemed to hunt his children were a source of comfort for him.

He hoped, that in time, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir would share that feeling.

It was only when his children were about to leave in the company of their grandparents, Legolas and a group of _Lórien's_ finest warriors, that Elrond started to doubt the wisdom of his decision. But Arwen's lost expression and the calm but reassuring gaze that Galadriel gave him quenched that doubt. This was what was best for his children.

"Ada", Elladan drew his father's attention as he walked his horse up towards the group of waiting _Lothlórien_ elves, Elrohir and Legolas following closely behind him. "We will be back in but a few months, Ada."

Elrond could see the question in the grey eyes as his eldest son looked at him intently. Would he be alright in Rivendell by himself? The elflord answered the unspoken question with a barely perceptible nod and hugged his son fiercely.

He hugged Elrohir as well and then drew Legolas to the side as the twins went to join their sister and grandparents at the edge of the courtyard.

"Watch out for them, Legolas. They are good at hiding their pain and will share it only with each other, but it burns brightly nonetheless. I fear for them."

Legolas' expression was serious as he responded. "Don't worry _hir nîn_, I will keep a careful eye on them." A mischievous sparkle entered his eyes as he continued: "They haven't managed to deceive me yet for all their claim of being older and wiser. And once we're in Greenwood my father will make sure they stay out of trouble."

A small smile ghosted across Elrond's lips at the mention of King Thranduil. Legolas' father truly had a unique way of keeping younger elves terrified and on their best behavior. Accepting the reassurance Legolas offered for what it was, he squeezed the younger elves shoulder once more and let him join the other elves.

The sun cast a warm orange light on the group of elven riders as they set out on their journey on a fine spring day.

They were traveling at a comfortable speed, despite, as the twins liked to tell their sister, the enormous amount of dresses and trinkets that Arwen had packed. She shot back that she was surprised that their horses weren't collapsing under the weight of their dim-witted riders and the healing supplies Elrond had insisted they take with them.

The twins and Legolas would ride with the procession of _Lórien_ elves only until after they had cleared the High Pass, and, unlike Arwen, did not have additional horses to carry their supplies.

As the second day of their journey wore on they were beginning the climb into the High Pass. The stark sheer walls of stone and rock looming up on either side of them dwarfed the elves and quelled their spirits. They had chosen not to use the Pass of Caradhras as none of them could face what had happened there, but these were still the Misty Mountains, the very peaks that harbored the foul beasts which had taken Celebrian from them.

Few words were spoken, even during breaks or while they were setting up camp for the evening.

Legolas was walking through the camp, trying to find the twin sons of Elrond. He had spent the last part of the day's journey in the company of Arwen and her grandparents and had not seen Elladan and Elrohir set up camp. Darkness was falling quickly now and he knew that here in the mountains it would be absolute if not for the soft flicker of elven torches trying to keep the dark at bay. Eventually he found his quarry, the two dark haired elves had placed their bed rolls close to the periphery of their camp and were gazing up at the stars that twinkled brightly overhead.

"And what are you hiding from?" Legolas asked by way of a greeting.

The question shook Elladan out of his reverie and he gave Legolas a puzzled look, not sure what the other was referring to.

"You have made your camp as far away from the main fire place as possible. I know you well enough to doubt that is a coincidence." His voice turned softer as he continued. "Is it Arwen? Does it trouble you that she wishes to stay in _Lothlórien_ for the time being?"

Elladan exhaled softly, not really willing to start a conversation about that particular topic. And so it was Elrohir who answered. "Nay, Legolas. Arwen has made her choice and we understand her reasons. She will be happier in _Lórien_. We are hiding, as you so graciously put it, from _daernaneth_."

There was a snort from Elladan. "We are hardly hiding. Even a young elfling from Greenwood could find us."

Legolas was indignant. But before he could say anything to that comment, Elrohir defended him, in a way. "Well, he is a rather good archer. He might have better than average eyesight."

"A good archer? Don't you remember how I defeated him in that archery contest, not a yen past?"

This, Legolas could not take without comment. "I had received a strong blow to the head"

"And still" Elladan continued calmly, "you _insisted_ on having a contest."

"Well, I had received a strong blow to the head"

"You are repeating yourself, elfling. Are you sure the damage from that blow ever really healed?" Elrohir's voice was positively dripping with fake concern.

As Legolas launched into a retelling of the previous 74 archery contests that he had emerged from victorious he dropped the issue of why exactly the twins were avoiding their grandmother.

_To be continued_

_**A/N:** This has been on my to-write-list for a while and it was the Teitho Contest's November challenge "Beginnings" that finally made me write it. (I did not submit it though because I finished it late and it turned out to be too long)_

_But here it is now, my 'orc hunting begins' story. This will have about 4-5 chapters and will get a bit darker than it currently is._

_Special thanks go to frannysnow for being an amazing betareader and friend._

_If you like the story please consider sending me a review - they make my day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Regrets and Retribution**

_**A/N: Many thanks to frannysnow - my patient and awesome beta-reader. **_

_**A lot of thanks also to everyone who has favorited/followed the story and special thanks to rivendellelve, brightpath2 and oirasse for their reviews - thank you so much!**_

_**and now on with the story:**_

**Chapter 2**

_Night had fallen over Rivendell some time ago and even the Hall of Fire was already deserted when Elrohir made his way down the corridors of the last homely house. His goal were the kitchens. He and his brother had started eating in the confines of their room rather than face well-meaning advisors or concerned friends at dinner in the house's large hall._

_A lone figure on one of the balconies overlooking the gardens caught his attention. He didn't need to see the moonlight reflected of silver hair to recognize his mother. Celebrian seemed so small and lost and it tore at Elrohir's heart to see her in that state. All the healing powers of their father could do nothing in the face of the mental torment that the elleth was still remembering._

"_Naneth", Elrohir addressed her. But when he got no response he moved closer and put a careful hand on her shoulder. She had gazed out over the gardens with a forlorn expression in her eyes but upon Elrohir's touch she turned her head._

_As her gaze fell upon Elrohir her eyes widened. _

_*She remembered when he had come to save her, blood matted his hair and marred his face. He had sheathed his sword to reach a tentative trembling hand to touch her cheek, afraid that she would disappear or fade should he touch her.*_

_*She remembered the sound of fighting as more orcs rushed in to the small cavern, held at bay, doubtlessly by Elladan. But most of all she remembered the agonizing pain in her body, the weakness of her limbs and the darkness creeping up on her thoughts.*_

_Elrohir reached out gently to cup her cheek in his hand as he had done then, bringing her out of the dark memories that had claimed her. His heart was breaking at the thought that just looking at him had brought back the terrors of those days to his mother's mind, but he had to be strong for her now._

"_You are home, naneth", the younger twin said gently. "You are safe". When her gaze cleared and properly focused on him, he continued. "You need rest." _

_Elrohir let go of his mother and turned around to all but flee from the balcony, no longer able to suppress the tears. His mother couldn't even look at him anymore without reliving what the orcs had done to her._

"_Elrohir" his mother called after him, but he didn't stop._

"Elrohir", there was a new voice, closer and more urgent. "Elrohir, wake up."

Slowly the dark haired elf became aware of strong arms holding him tightly and he recognized the world around him as their camp site in the Misty Mountains. A dream, then. He reached a hand up to gently touch Elladan's arm and let his brother know that he was alright now.

The older twin released him from the embrace and looked at him intently. Elrohir had no doubt that he looked horrible, he could feel the wet tracks of tears on his face.

"The caves?" Elladan asked simply.

Elrohir shook his head, "No", he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, almost afraid to admit to the truth, "home."

Legolas who was sitting close by was confused, what could have happened in Rivendell that would trouble Elrohir's sleep like this. But he remained silent, now was probably not the right time to pry.

Elladan on the other hand understood exactly and he wrapped his brother into another strong hug. Elrohir eventually fought this way out of his grip and looked at his brother carefully. Now that the impact of the memory had lessened somewhat it was his turn to be concerned for his brother.

"What about you?"

Elladan shook his head from side to side, "No nightmares tonight." He said.

Elrohir looked doubtful. "Legolas?" He asked and turned to look at the surprised archer who had been happy to give the twins some space and stay out of the situation.

But the look Elrohir gave him brooked no argument and he replied truthfully. "When your nightmare woke me Elladan was already awake. I'm not sure he slept at all."

The older twin squirmed uncomfortably and avoided his brother's gaze. Elrohir sighed audibly and muttered something under his breath that may have likened Elladan to a thick headed dwarf, but Legolas could not make out the words.

Eventually the twins settled back, leaning against a big boulder and gazed up at the stars. "Go back to sleep, Legolas" Elrohir said, briefly glancing over at the blond archer. "I won't wake you again tonight."

Legolas did not doubt his friend's words, but he wasn't sure he should accept them so easily either. It was clear that the twins had no intention to sleep. In the end he decided that a camp full of _Lórien_ elves, led by the Lady Galadriel herself was not the right place to confront his friends. He would do so in Greenwood, in his realm. And with that thought he settled back down to rest.

It took the group of elves another three days to cross the _Hithaeglir_ and Legolas was not sure how the twin sons of Elrond managed to convince Lady Galadriel that nothing was amiss, but they did. Never once was the topic of troubled dreams so much as mentioned.

Largely, the archer reflected, the two identical looking elves probably fooled their family by spending most of their waking time playfully teasing their sister. Secretly glad that he did not have any siblings and that he could always throw Elladan and Elrohir into his father's dungeons should they turn their attention on him, Legolas watched the twins intently. He did not forget Elrond's words, nor the promise he had made to watch out for them.

It was a cheery day when they eventually reached the Old Ford, the place where they would split up. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood would ride south along the Anduin with their warriors and Arwen, while Legolas and the twins would turn north until they reached the Forest Gate and the elven path.

The twins told Arwen not to worry, after all they could ride at much greater speed, now that they didn't have to think about delicate _ellith_ and their precious dresses, they would reach the Woodland realm in a mere few days. But then they hugged her fiercely and told her to be careful, to enjoy the Golden Wood and, like good older brothers, to stay away from _Lórien_ _ellyn_. Arwen merely laughed at their childish behaviour.

The farewell from their grandparents was a more formal affair, but it too was over quickly and whatever it was that the lady Galadriel said to the twins, they did not share.

The chill of winter was a frosty memory in the air but it had relinquished its hold of the lands south of the Grey Mountains. The grass was starting to turn green on the plains along the banks of the Anduin and birds returned from the south in big swarms. Today the sun shone brightly upon the lands, fighting against the last shreds of winter.

The wind was pleasantly warm as it whipped through the hair of the elves galloping over the plains. Their coats were streaming behind them as they ducked low over their horses' necks to gain a little bit of extra speed for their race towards a small cops of trees in front of them.

As they reached the closest of the trees they reigned in their horses, the sound of their laughter streaming up to the branches of the young beech tree.

"So, Ro," Elladan turned towards his brother who was trotting up behind him and Legolas, "who won?"

The younger twin dismounted in one fluent move and answered nonchalantly, "I couldn't see. _Someone _told me to stay further behind so as not to interfere with your 'race'."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "If we had let you participate you would have won anyway. You have all the horses eating out of the palm of your hand."

"All horses eat treats out of their rider's hands." Elrohir pointed out.

"Maybe, but you have even Asfaloth wrapped around your fingers."

"Really?" Legolas was intrigued. He had sent his horse to graze and drink from the nearby stream and was now settling down next to Elladan who had started to take out their provisions. "Does Glorfindel know?"

Elladan snorted. "Of course he does. He is ever so proud of the 'little elfling he first taught to ride'."

Elrohir grinned smugly but chose not to comment the tale. He was busy scratching his horse behind the ears and assuring the stallion that it was all Elladan's fault that he hadn't been allowed to race.

Then the younger twin went to join his brother and friend at their small camp site. The two elves were still debating who had won their race.

"Ask the trees", Legolas was saying, "they saw me win."

"As if I would trust a tree to speak the truth when it might mean you lose. Nay, maybe we should ask the horses"

"They are as stubborn as their riders", Elrohir said as he sat down next to his brother, "they'll never admit to losing. You will have to settle for a draw."

There was grumbling from both Elladan and Legolas, clearly not satisfied with the decision, but it was soon silenced as they shifted their focus to their provisions and had a hearty lunch.

"We are making good time", Legolas remarked, "if we keep it up we will reach the forest gate the day after next."

The twins nodded, they had travelled to Greenwood on numerous occasions and were familiar with the lands. "Then we will travel about three days through the forest." Legolas carried on despite the futility of relaying this information. "We will"" he said slowly and as if to elflings, "be spending at least another five nights on the road."

The twins realized at once where their friend was headed with this and dreaded what he would say next. "I assume you two would like to take all the watches." It was a thinly veiled accusation.

"Legolas.." Elladan began softly…

"No!" Legolas interrupted, "these paths are not as safe as they used to be, and though it pains me to admit it, neither is the elf road through Greenwood. We will need to be on our guard, which means _you_ need to rest. Try sleeping for a change."

"Legolas, we are perfectly capable of defending.."

"Don't make me laugh, Elrohir. You almost fell off your horse today."

"What?" The very idea was ridiculous. "I would never fall off my horse"

"Yes, but by no merit of yours, it's merely because your horse wouldn't let you fall. Why do you think Elladan asked you not to compete in our race? If he were truly concerned about losing he would not keep challenging me to archery contests."

Legolas' logic was disturbingly sound and Elrohir turned around, looking for support from his twin. However, Elladan was carefully avoiding his gaze, silently confirming the blond archer's words. Shoulders slumping in defeat the younger twin decided not to argue the point any longer. He had been exhausted.

Legolas' voice softened as he continued. He had meant to confront the twins about their habit of evading help and sleep, but now that he had their attention and was no longer facing opposition, harsh words would not aid him. "I know it is difficult, but you will not avoid the pain of those memories by avoiding sleep. It will need time but they will fade."

"Some memories", the young prince continued with bitterness in his voice - he, too, had lost his mother, "are better forgotten. You have happier memories of your mother, memories to preserve and cherish."

"What of sights to dreadful to forget?" Elladan muttered darkly and Elrohir continued, "What of decisions that cannot be unmade?"

Legolas understood. It was difficult to accept that the past could not be undone and almost impossible not to question the what-might-have-beens. Doubtlessly Elladan and Elrohir were still fighting with their decision of not accompanying their mother to _Lothlórien_. The nagging suspicion that things could have turned out differently if they had been there or had gotten there sooner was what was really tormenting the twins.

The prince of Mirkwood sighed softly. "We cannot undo the past nor foresee the consequences of all the choices we make - but this I know: if you don't at least try to get some rest this night, I will throw you into my father's dungeons once we reach his Halls." So maybe he wasn't the most diplomatic of advisors, he decided, he was his father's son after all.

And, all things considered, the twins probably had heard enough wise and friendly council in Rivendell, maybe it was time to do it his way.

It seemed to work well enough. Elladan just shook his head at his friend's antics and agreed. "Very well, your Highness, if that is your command then we shall try."

Legolas, trying to give his best impression of his father looking down upon the merchants from Esgaroth, gave a curt nod. "It is indeed."

He could not, however, keep it up for long and soon peals of laughter drifted through the air as the elves collected their provisions and readied their horses.

TBC

**_please take a moment to tell me what you think? It would mean the world to me._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regrets and Retribution**

_A/N: sorry for the delay, I found it surprisingly difficult to find the time to write and post. Finally, though we are getting somewhere, Mirkwood approaches and with it, of course the unavoidable trouble that follows our heroes. _

_Once again, I owe my thanks to frannysnow *hugses*_

**Chapter 3**

_The sunlight was harsh after the long darkness of the orc caves and tunnels. It was also cold, seemingly devoid of the hope and warmth that it would usually offer. Bleak light lit up a desolate scene of rough rocks and grey stones. There was no sign of life in this environment, just as there was no sign of life in the limp body in his arms._

_Silently berating himself for that dark thought, Elladan forced himself to focus on the soft breathing and the weak beating of his mother's heart as he cradled her closer to his own chest. Celebrian's face was pale and marred with bruises and scratches, her eyes were firmly closed in unconsciousness. Elladan could feel blood seeping through the little that remained of his mother's garments and stain his hands._

_He was sure he would never forget the feeling of his mother's blood on his hands._

_He glanced over at Elrohir, a fleeting look of despair maybe, but it served its purpose to relay the request. The younger twin moved at once, running ahead to find their horses, the healing supplies and blankets that they would doubtlessly need._

_When he caught up to his brother with his precious load, everything was prepared. Gently he lowered their mother on a blanket and together the twins set out to care for their mother's wounds._

_Elrond had insisted that the twins were trained in the healing arts before they were allowed weapon's training and they had been good students. One of the most important tasks of a healer, their father had stressed time and time again, is to detach yourself from your feelings for the patient, to close your mind to the horrors of the injury or disease and focus only on the healing. But even after millennia of training the twins were not prepared for this._

_Their mother, who had always hoped her children would become scholars or minstrels instead of learning the way of the sword, had suffered the cruellest of violence. Deep gashes left by iron tipped whips marred her back and arms and__burn marks covered her torso. It seemed that with every piece of skin that was revealed they found new wounds._

_A mixture of raw anger and desperation welled within the twins as they tried to focus on dressing the wounds, instead of dwelling on the dark thoughts of how their mother had suffered, how they had failed to spare her this pain. Elrohir gently pealed back the tattered remains of their mother's dress from a sluggishly bleeding cut in her side. The edges were coated in dried blood and a sickly dark green substance. Elladan's heart sank and there was raw pain in his twin's voice as Elrohir looked up and put the cruel truth into words._

"_Poison."_

Elladan jerked awake with a start. For a moment he was disoriented as a mixture of fear and anger coursed through him. There was a soft sound as Legolas dropped from his position in a nearby tree and softly landed next to him and the world came back into focus. And at least for a moment the terrors of the memory retreated to the back of his mind.

Legolas crouched down next to the dark-haired elf. Speaking softly, so as not to disturb the younger twin still sleeping nearby, he tried to divert Elladan's attention: "It is not yet the middle of the night, though it is hard to guess with _Ithil_ hiding tonight."

Elladan nodded slowly, trying to absorb the words that took a while to penetrate his distressed mind. He glanced over at his brother, who was sleeping peacefully but, Elladan noticed, with his eyes closed. A sure sign that Elrohir had really been too exhausted for his own good.

For a brief moment Elladan considered that maybe he should also stay awake until sheer fatigue would grant him sleep without haunting memories, but he shook off the idea. Legolas was right, they would need to find a way to deal with these dreams and with the guilt that weighed on their consciences or they would forever face this problem.

He swiped his hand over his eyes to dispel the last remnants of sleep and looked up at his blond-haired friend. "I could take the next watch. I'm not going to find any more sleep tonight anyway." He added when Legolas looked doubtful for a moment. Eventually the archer conceded the point. At least Elladan had gotten a few hours of rest and the adrenaline doubtlessly still coursing through his veins would keep him alert. Nodding slowly Legolas waited for Elladan to get his weapons ready and himself into a comfortable position before he spread out his own bedroll and lay down.

The rest of the night passed peacefully and they left early the next day. By midday they had reached the forest gate. Legolas visibly perked up at the sight of the familiar trees, the two old oak trees that leaned together to form an arch-like entryway to the forest.

Ivy was starting to overgrow the trees and strangle the mighty trunks, already some leaves were starting to turn black at the lack of nutrients provided to them. The forest was becoming a darker place. The elf path was like a clear cut and bright path through the densely growing trees, but darkness was ever approaching. And already the forces of good were starting to lose ground.

Legolas laid his hand on a nearby birch tree which quivered with excitement under the elf's touch. The prince of the woodland realm was beloved by all trees.

"The trees are glad to see us." Legolas relayed the message to his friends, a smile in his voice. "But they speak of a faint danger, not very near but too close for comfort."

"Are your father's warriors no longer patrolling this part of the forest?"

"Nay", Legolas didn't hide that he hated the fact that his father's warriors had had to retreat from the forces of their dark enemy, "we are about a two day's ride from the protected borders of the woodland realm now."

Elrohir placed a gentle hand on the archer's shoulder, lending silent support. "Darkness cannot linger forever, not if we remain determined to fight it." The younger twin placed his other hand on the handle of his sword to emphasise the point.

"Maybe we should have a look at this danger the trees speak of."

There was a steely glint in the twin's eye that Legolas was not sure he had ever noticed before, but he gave it little thought. "No", he decided, "out here orcs will not be a threat to anyone and the trees indicate that they stay far off the path. We would needlessly delay our journey searching for them."

It irked the archer to have such foul creatures roam his lands but the tree's warning had been unspecific. The danger was not close and by the time they had found its source it might have well wandered off again. Once he returned to the palace it would be possible to alert the guards and have a stronger force of warriors deal with the situation.

Mounting their horses once more, the three elves set out again, deeper into the forest that men now called Mirkwood.

Night was approaching and beneath the dense canopy of the forest the light seemed to fade even more rapidly than normal. Upon Legolas' suggestion they continued on further despite the failing light. He knew the forest like the back of his hand and so they never strode off the path.

Eventually they reached a small clearing, encircled and protected by the trunks of old and strong trees, which they decided would serve them well as a camp site.

Elladan took first watch and he climbed into one of the trees, settling back against the trunk in an effort to find a somewhat comfortable position that would allow him to keep an eye on both the surrounding forest and his brother and friend on the ground below. The tree he was leaning against was oddly silent, but the older twin attributed it to the fact that he was less attuned to the voices of the trees in this forest than Legolas. The wind played with the leaves above his head and the soft melody of the forest filled his senses as the world calmed down in the now dark forest.

If he had investigated the tree further, he might have noticed that its upper branches were smothered in thick layers of stiff webbing that seemed deathly pale in the cold light of _Ithil_.

They attacked just before midnight when the pale moon of spring had vanished behind dark clouds. The spiders moved in nearly perfect silence and it was more a feeling of dread and unease than actual sound that alerted Elladan to their presence.

"'Ro, Legolas!"

He barely had time to warn his brother and friend before the spiders were upon him. Three of the big vile creatures skittered along the branches of a nearby tree, ready to leap at him. With too little time to whip out his bow and string an arrow, Elladan instead unsheathed his sword and waited for the attack.

The first spider that dared the jump neatly impaled itself on his blade.

Tugging his sword free from the heavy corpse, Elladan had only a moment before the next spider approached. It crawled over its fallen companion without a hint of compassion and barred its fangs at the dark-haired elf.

The huge spider crawled closer with a swiftness belying its bulky size, the aid of its own webs and multiple legs giving it the dexterity to move through the trees at will - and almost at the speed of an elf.

Elladan lifted his sword just in time to block another lightning-quick jab of one of the legs. He took another careful step back, mindful of the thinning branch he was standing on, as the beast advanced on him.

The spider attacked him again, but this time he was ready. Using the buoyancy of the branch, Elladan whirled around and dodged the approaching limb, then turned and brought his sword down on it hard. The lower half of the leg was severed in a clean cut.

The spider was screeching in pain for a moment, only to be silenced the next by an arrow that struck it right into one of its bulging eyes. The spider dropped instantly.

The older twin looked down from his position in the trees to thank Legolas, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

Elrohir was holding back another of the big spiders with his sword, giving Legolas the room and time to dispatch more of the creatures with his bow. Both of them had failed to notice the orcs surrounding the little clearing in the effort to ward off the more obvious threat. But even as Elladan watched the dark shapes of orc hunters flooded the clearing and advanced on the two elves.

Before he could shout a warning, a heavy mass slammed into him from the side. He could feel his tunic rip as sharp fangs dug into his side. The unexpected push was enough to unbalance him and his legs, weakened from the pain coursing through his body, lost their precarious footing on the thin branches.

Elrohir yanked his sword out from between the fangs of the burly spider in front of him before plunging it, pointy end first, deeply into the open maws of the beast and killing it swiftly. As he yanked his sword free, he caught a movement from the corners of his eyes.

"Orcs!" The realization became a shouted warning. "Legolas!"

The blond archer whirled around from where he was aiming at another spider hidden in the foliage of the trees to face the more prominent danger. He felled three orcs with his arrows before he had to switch to his hunting knives, but it hardly put a dent in the number of their foes.

The odds were not in their favour.

Slashing at the nearest orc with one of his blades, Legolas managed to score a deep cut in his opponent's wrist. The orc dropped his maze and howled as he held his injured appendage. But Legolas had already turned to the next attacker. He dodged the crude swing of a scimitar before bringing his knives around and stabbing them deeply into the side of the orc. Retrieving his weapon from the fallen orc, he turned just in time to block another attempt at decapitating him.

Legolas was dimly aware of Elrohir fighting at his side, but there were too many orcs now to give it more than a passing thought. Pushing the brute orc back was a difficult task, but the room it gained him allowed Legolas to land a killing stroke.

There was a soft gasp of pain from Elrohir and Legolas could see the younger twin falter for the shortest of moments. It was a small glitch in an otherwise flawless defence, but it was enough. Elrohir was a moment too late to bring his sword down and deflect the strike of an orc's scimitar. The dark blade embedded itself deeply in the twin's side. His ugly face contorting in an expression of murderous glee, the orc was too busy enjoying the elf's pain to block Elrohir's retaliatory strike that cut his head clean off his body.

Feebly pushing at the blade still stuck in his side, Elrohir could feel the strength leaving him already. The sharp edges of the orc weapon cut into his palm but eventually the blade fell free and he covered the wound with his hand, trying to stem the flow of blood. Already blackness was tugging at the corners of his vision and he sank to his knees. With his dark hair falling forward and over his eyes, Elrohir never saw the blow of the metal-clad fist that send him into unconsciousness.

Legolas was still fighting.

Dead orcs littered the ground in front of him, but even more were still alive and coming at him from all sides. A particularly large beast stood in front of him, wielding a wicked-looking sword. The weight of the weapon made the swing slow and easy to block but the sheer force behind it had Legolas grind his teeth as the blow reverberated through his blades and down his arms. Blocking with both hands, however, left him unprotected from the sides and with a rough strike of a scimitar hilt from a second orc Legolas, too, fell into darkness.

_To be continued_

_See? Not only did we finally reach Mirkwood, I also left you with a cliffie :) (I can be mean if I want to)_

_Please take a moment to tell me what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated especially after I struggled so long with this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

**Regrets and Retribution**

**Chapter 4**

The unyielding ground rushed up to meet him and it was all Elladan could do to twist so that he would not land on his head or neck. Still the collision knocked the air from his lungs and made his vision swim. As if in slow-motion, he could see the burly shape of a large spider lower itself from the trees to follow him.

Elladan tried to move his arm and grasp his sword that had fallen next to him, but his aching limbs wouldn't obey his commands.

A sudden pain tore through his side and though it quickly faded into the corner of his mind, like always when the injury was not actually his, it sufficed to clear the fog that was trying to grasp at his consciousness.

He rolled over, barely avoiding the sharp stinger of the descending arachnid, grabbed his sword and stabbed it into one of the larger eyes of the beast in one fluent motion. Sensing no further immediate danger, Elladan took a moment to shake his head and clear the last tendrils of fog from his mind. He had to get to the clearing and join Elrohir and Legolas in their battle - that much was clear. Somehow that careless little brother of his had gotten himself injured and Elladan would not let a few spiders hinder him from coming to his twin's aid.

When he looked back up he found that two more of the eight-legged creatures had arrived and were blocking his path. Wishing for his bow, for spiders were more easily and safely engaged from a distance, Elladan grabbed one of his daggers and flung it at the nearest beast. The small blade embedded itself up to its hilt in the head of the creature and, legs curling under it, it sank to the ground lifeless.

The remaining spider screeched in anger and charged at the elf with all the speed its eight legs afforded it. Ducking to the side, Elladan sliced at one of the hairy legs, but the chitin armour coupled with the high velocity of the spider's movements proved too strong and his blade bounced off of it without doing much damage. The spider spun around, trying to skewer the offending elf on its stinger.

For the fraction of a second this move exposed the soft belly of the creature and, Elladan, finally seeing the opportunity he had waited for, buried his sword deeply in the soft flesh. The spider writhed in clear agony, its stinger and legs transforming into erratic, unpredictable weapons. The older twin had no choice but to let go of his sword and roll free of the flailing legs. The spider stabbed at him again, a last effort to take the elf with it to the dark realm of death but before the strike could connect the massive creature collapsed and moved no more.

Now that nothing stood in his way, Elladan barely took the time to retrieve his sword before he ran back to the clearing, but he was too late. The clearing was empty.

The orcs had gone, and they had taken Elrohir and Legolas with them.

Slowly Legolas became aware of the exchange of foul, guttural voices around him.

"Should've got the other one, too, I say." The grating sounds of the dark speech was almost painful to his ears, though not as painful as being dragged by his foot over the uneven forest floor.

"Nah, the spiders demand their tribute." A second voice answered. "And we got two of 'em. They'll be fine sport, I wager."

Legolas was weighing his options. He could probably break free of the grasp on his ankles, but what then? Could he outrun a pack of orcs in the forest? The first orc spoke again and Legolas decided to wait for a better chance and to just listen for the moment.

"And just in time, too. The young 'un wasn't gonna last much longer."

_They had another hostage in their camp?_ Legolas blood ran cold. If they had another elven hostage, it had to be someone from the woodland realm. To think that orcs had ventured that far into his beloved forest… The shadow was spreading much faster than he and his father had feared. These foul beasts needed to be stopped!

"Dunno about that 'un, though", the orc gestured over his shoulder, "Haguk beat him up pretty good." Legolas followed the crude gesture with his eyes. A big orc, the blond archer wasn't sure but he thought it might have been the one who attacked him just before he lost consciousness, was carrying Elrohir carelessly flung over his shoulder. From his position on the ground Legolas could not see enough of the twin to guess his condition, but even from this distance he could make out the dark stains of blood that coated the orc's shoulder and ran down his arm.

The orc holding onto his foot jostled him roughly as he made a point. "We'll just start with this 'un first. Easy." He tugged at the archer's boot again for good measure and laughed evilly. He looked down at his prey with a sick mixture of satisfaction and anticipation.

"Would you look at that, he's awake." He dropped Legolas' boot and grabbed him by the front of his shirt instead to roughly haul him to his feet.

"And just in time, too. We're home." And with that he pushed Legolas forward and into the waiting arms of more orcs. "Bind 'im and his little friend. And make sure he can't get away - he'll be our evening's entertainment." He chuckled as if he had made a clever joke and the other orcs soon joined him in their guttural laughter.

He didn't really have to search for traces of the orcs, the vile creatures had left their mark on every tree or plant in the area. All living things in this part of the forest were tainted with their foul stench.

The difficulty lay in finding out which trail was the one leading away from the clearing. There had been so many orcs that they covered each other's tracks, leaving deep scars in the soft forest floor. Elladan might have read the signs faster but he was preoccupied with what he had found at the clearing. The struggle of the orcs with his friend and brother had been fierce. And the fact that he had found Elrohir's blade and Legolas' bow at the scene of the fight had been disheartening. But what worried him most were the stains of elven blood that had marred the ground.

He could tell that Elrohir was still alive, though unconscious, but the sharp pain he had felt from their bond earlier, together with the evidence now before him made him worry about just how badly his twin had been hurt. He could only hope that Legolas was in better condition and would be able protect his younger brother until he found them.

At least they had one advantage, the orcs clearly had not expected him to survive or be able to follow them. Surprise was on his side, but he would have to hurry if he held any hope of rescuing his brother and best friend. His mind set on the task at hand he could now see clearly which of the orcs' trails led away from the clearing.

The occasional drop of blood marred the path and led the way.

They roughly pushed Legolas to the ground at the side of the camp before dropping Elrohir unceremoniously beside him.

"Here", a smaller orc threw a small package at him that upon closer inspection, turned out to be a pouch of some sort, wrapped in dirty rags. There was little room for compassion in the dark hearts of orcs, but they preferred slow suffering over a quick death of their hostages.

Quickly discarding the small pouch with its questionable contents, Legolas was nevertheless grateful for the rags that would allow him to bind Elrohir's wound. With his hands bound as tightly as they were he would have had a hard time ripping straps from his coat or tunic.

He scooted closer to his friend to try and get a better look at the younger twin's injuries. The most obvious was the scimitar wound in his side that had torn through tunic and flesh. Blood stained Elrohir's clothes around the wound and made them appear almost black in the darkness of the night. The gash still bled sluggishly, but, Legolas was glad to notice, not as much as it had before. It was also smaller than he had feared and he was fairly certain that he should be able to stem the flow of blood completely if he could apply enough pressure to the wound.

The prince of Mirkwood grimaced slightly, he knew how much pain that would cause. Deciding to work quickly and use the fact that, at least for the moment Elrohir remained unconscious, Legolas looked at the rags again that the orcs had provided. He pursed his lips in distaste. The fabric was so dirty that he would not be able to use it. They would work well enough to keep the pressure on the wound once Legolas had stopped the blood flow, but he could not risk bringing them into direct contact with the cut. He would have to try to rip apart his cloak after all.

Or, he mused, he could use Elrohir's tunic instead. He needed to clear it away from the injury anyway and the crude cut in the material would make it easier to break the fabric apart. He reached out gingerly to clasp the cut in the blue suede fabric, trying not to cringe at the feeling of blood covering his hands and started to pull gently.

The fabric held. Legolas had to tuck harder until eventually he was rewarded by the sound of ripping fabric. But there was another sound. A soft moan escaped Elrohir's lips and moments later the flutter of his eyelids heralded his return to awareness.

"Elrohir", Legolas moved to sit next to his friend's head instantly, inwardly cursing the younger twin's horrible timing. So much for tending his wounds while he was unconscious.

"Legolas?", the dark-haired elf asked tentatively, still trying to bring his eyes to focus properly.

"Aye, it is me." Legolas confirmed, gently placing his bound hands on his friend's shoulder when Elrohir looked like he'd try to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than you are likely to believe." Elrohir was not deluding himself into thinking that Legolas would believe him if he said he was fine. Though truly he felt better than he had expected given his last memories of their fight against the orcs.

Legolas merely rolled his eyes, "I am not as easily fooled as your dear brother."

A shadow crossed Elrohir's face at those words. "Elladan", he said, "where is he?"

Legolas looked down at his bound hands, avoiding the twin's gaze as he answered. "I don't know. I lost sight of him when the orcs surrounded us. But they said something about leaving him to the spiders." The blond elf trailed off for a moment, "but I'm sure he's…"

"He is alive." Elrohir confirmed and his tone of voice left no room for doubt.

Legolas looked up to meet the younger twin's eyes, a large weight lifting off his shoulders now that he no longer had to fear for Elladan.

"Well, we better make sure you are as well, or Elladan will have my head when he comes to get us out of here." His tone was light but his eyes were serious as he continued: "I will have to stem the flow of blood from your wound."

Elrohir nodded, "Is that why you tore my poor tunic apart?" He gestured with his head at the piece of fabric in Legolas' hands. "Arwen sewed this one for me, you know? She will never forgive you."

"It was broken already!" Legolas argued. He folded the fabric over a few times and pressed the stack against the bleeding gash. "I will tell her how you jumped right in front of that orc scimitar without any regard for your beautiful tunic."

All colour had drained from Elrohir's face and he was clenching his teeth tightly against the pain tearing through his body. Legolas tried to keep the twin's mind off the pain and continued the banter: "I dare say Arwen will not be pleased. Such disregard for her hard work, she will probably only be making you socks from now on."

Eventually Legolas stopped and lifted the cloth slightly to check the wound below. The blood had stopped flowing. "Now we will have to bind the wound."

Elrohir nodded. "Help me up." He stretched his bound hands out and Legolas grasped them firmly pulling the twin into a sitting position.

He then picked up the rags from the ground where he had left them. To his dismay, Legolas realized that it would be nigh impossible to put the make-shift bandages into place with his wrists tied so firmly together.

"I can help."

The voice was small and even with elven hearing almost too faint to make out. Legolas turned around to see a small elfling, who could not have been older than fifteen summers, looking at him from behind a large tree stump. Remembering the orcs mentioning another "toy" earlier it became painfully apparent what they had meant when they said that "it" wouldn't last much longer. The young elf was covered in bruises and lacerations and the little that Legolas could see of his face was scratched and beaten.

Slowly, so as not to cause any alarm, Legolas beckoned the elfling to come closer.

"Your help would be much appreciated", the elven prince replied to the boy's earlier offer. A heavy chain rattled when the elfling ran over to their side, but apart from the unforgiving iron tying him to the tree stump he had used as cover before, he was unbound.

The use of two free hands made the task of binding Elrohir's injury a lot easier. It also meant that the boy was close enough to get a proper look at him. The elfling was obviously relieved that he was no longer alone at the hands of their cruel captors, but even the company of his own kind was not enough to lift the pervading cloud of dread and weariness that seemed to shroud him. His fëa was barely noticeable in the dark night and he had obvious troubles standing upright for long. Dirt-caked scratches covered his face and arms. Older abrasions formed crisscrossing patterns that spoke of repeated abuse with too little time for proper healing.

His healer instincts were screaming at Elrohir to treat the wounds, to clean them and prevent infection, but they had no supplies, no water, not even the freedom to move their hands. For the moment at least there was little they could do.

"How long have you been here, pen neth?", there was sorrow in the younger twin's eyes as he met the gaze of the boy but steel in his voice. He would make sure the orcs suffered for what they had done, a thousand fold for every day they had stolen from the elfling.

"About five days.. I think." There was uncertainty in the blue eyes of the child, five days might as well have been a life time in this camp. "Nana was right, I shouldn't have gone into the forest alone. If only I had listened to her, I…" He was starting to panic now, the words tumbling out of his mouth as he relived the events that must have happened last week.

"Shh, it's okay. We will get you out of here and you'll be able to see your _naneth_ again, soon." The boy looked up at Elrohir, hope shining in his big eyes.

But the moment was broken when the big orc approached them. "Enough energy to be talkin' have we?" The elfling cowered behind Elrohir, clearly terrified. "We had better do sumthing about that extra energy."

He roughly yanked Legolas up by the ties that bound the elf's hands together. "You're coming with me."

Using the extra momentum provided by the large beast, the prince of Mirkwood shot to his legs and drove his forehead hard against the orc's nose. There was a satisfying crunching sound.

But the big creature remained on his feet and delivered a harsh blow to Legolas' stomach in retaliation. The air driven from his lungs, the archer doubled over, gasping.

"You'll pay for that." The orc's voice was muffled by the blood dripping from its nose, but no less gruesome to hear. As he dragged the blond elf along behind him, Elrohir vainly tried to struggle to his feet and stop the orc.

"Legolas!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." And with that and his evil laughter the orc left Elrohir and the small elfling behind.

_TBC_

**A/N: **_First of all I would like to thank my lovely reviewers, Oirasse, rivendellelve and brighpath2 – your reviews and continued support are very much appreciated and make me want to continue writing this story. Of course I also have to thank my beta reader frannysnow for her patience and hard work catching all my mistakes (why, yes, my spiders are evil mutants who still have 8 legs after one or two were cut off in the previous chapter :D)_

_A warm thank you and some cyber-fish (raw and wriggling) go out also to everyone who is following and reading the story – I would love to hear from you, so please consider leaving me a shiny, precious review._

_Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Regrets and Retribution**

_Chapter 5_

"_Pen neth_", Elrohir was trying to distract the elfling, who was looking after the retreating orc, eyes wide in terror, and to get his attention.

"_Pen neth_, look at me." Eventually the boy turned away from where the orc was now stringing Legolas to the branch of a tree at the edge of their camp. "I need you to untie these ropes." Elrohir lifted his tied hands to help communicate the request. The child in front of him was not focused on the present moment, doubtlessly haunted by the memories of the last few days when it had been him tied to that tree.

"_Pen neth_", the younger twin's voice was soft but insistent and finally managed to get through to the boy. The elfling gazed at the bonds on Elrohir's wrist then looked up to meet the twin's gaze. Despair was clearly reflected in his eyes.

"But you are injured. What are you going to do?"

"Everything I can." The dark-haired elf's face was grim, "I will not let those foul beasts bring pain and suffering to those I hold dear or to anyone else." He declared firmly.

"Not again", he added too softly for the young elfling to hear.

From over at the other side of the camp they could hear the guttural laughter of the orcs as they crowded around their night's entertainment. There was dark taunting and the clear voice of Legolas questioning the wit and ancestry of his captors without any hint of self-preservation.

Elrohir flinched when he heard the sound of the first whip lash cut through the air and hit flesh. "Don't stop." He encouraged the elfling whose face had gone pale at the sound and who had dropped the ropes he was still working on from suddenly clammy fingers. The boy caught himself quickly and refocused on the bonds, trying to drown out the noises from the other side of the camp.

After a few more endless-seeming moments the coarse rope fell free and Elrohir flexed his wrists a few time to restore proper blood flow. Then he placed one of his hands on the elfling's shoulder. "Hide. We will come and get you out of here. I promise."

Ignoring the pain from his injured side, the younger twin staggered to his feet, but a small hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his tunic before he could take a step.

"Please be careful." There was true fear in the young elfling's eyes, but also something that Elrohir had not yet seen in the boy – determination. He nodded his head solemnly and watched as the elfling scrambled off to the tree stump that had concealed him so well before.

Then he walked in the direction of the assembled orcs. Elrohir didn't have a weapon and was not quite sure how he would get Legolas and the elfling out of the orcs' hands, but he knew that he could not let this continue. Reaching down he grabbed a sturdy tree branch from the ground and evaluated its balance. It was no sword, but it would do some damage at least, perhaps even enough to distract the foul beasts from Legolas.

Following the orcs' trail was an easy feat and the only thing slowing Elladan down was the need for stealth. He would hardly be helping his brother and friend if he got caught by the orcs before he found them.

As it turned out the need for stealth was not necessary. The lights of a bonfire lit up the forest in front of him and he could just make out a few sparsely placed sentries at the edges of the encampment. But they were hardly guarding the place, instead they stood with their backs to the dark forest trying to glimpse a part of what was happening inside the camp without openly leaving their posts.

They were easy marks and taken care of with a few well-placed arrows shot from Legolas's bow that he still held in his hand. The orcs fell without making a sound.

With the sentries out of his way Elladan snuck deeper into the camp, taking to the trees for the strategic advantage. Whatever had captured the perimeter guards' attention clearly had attracted the other orcs as well. They were clustered around in a large circle, pushing and shoving for a better view of its centre.

Fearing the worst, Elladan leapt to the next tree to get into a position from where he could see what was happening inside the circle.

What he saw made his blood run cold

A bulky grey hand was raised high, tightly grasping a thonged whip. The hand shot forward, bringing the unforgiving leather down on the back of a frail elven form. The fair head of the elf was bent forward, lacking the strength to look at his tormentors any longer.

Only soft gasps of pain escaped the beaten creature, its voice long since spent on screams and pleas for mercy. Again the iron-clad grey hand of the orc was raised and the whip flew through the air to collide with the bloodied flesh beneath it.

With difficulty Elladan dispelled the images that still haunted his dreams and were now trying to drag him back into a dark abyss of despair. This was not a repetition of what had happened to Celebrian. Legolas had been in the hands of the orcs for less than a night - and they would not have him any longer.

Elladan would make sure of that.

There were less than two dozen orcs remaining clustered around Legolas. He had surprise on his side, but the odds were not in his favour. After he had killed the first few orcs with a bow he would have to face them head on with his sword or risk Legolas getting caught up in the fight without a weapon to defend himself. What he really needed right now was a distraction.

His sharp eyes caught movement from beyond the circle of orcs and he smiled grimly. He would have to chastise his brother for his suicidal actions, but right now his timing could not be better.

Fitting an arrow to the string of Legolas' bow Elladan took out the orc holding the whip and the two closest to Legolas just as Elrohir struck one of the orcs at the circle's edge down with a fierce blow.

Jumping down from his perch in the tree, Elladan reached the center of the clearing in three quick strides and lithely cut through the rope keeping Legolas suspended from the tree's branch. As the blond elf crumbled to the ground behind him the dark-haired elf only had time to throw him his bow and a dagger before the enraged orcs were upon him.

He drew his sword and faced the orcs standing between him and his brother.

Elrohir was seriously beginning to doubt the wisdom of his plan. Then again, he had to concede, he had not really had much of a plan to begin with. His goal had been to distract the orcs and stop them from torturing his friend. And at least he had succeeded in that. He ducked the blow of another war hammer swung at his head by a clumsy orc.

Yes, he definitely had their attention now.

He could hear the ringing of steel from beyond the ranks of orcs closing in on him and knew that Elladan was fighting at Legolas' side now. Elrohir had been relieved and grateful when he had spotted his twin in the tree just before he was about to attack the nearest of the foul-smelling beasts. It meant he was less likely to get himself killed, though he flinched at the thought of what Elladan would have to say about his actions after the fight.

Another scimitar swung his way and cut Elrohir's line of thought off abruptly. The young twin saw the opening in the orc's defence and swung out with his branch, hitting his opponent under the elbow. The arm twisted at an awkward angle and the orc's screech of pain was almost enough to drown out the sound of bones breaking upon the impact. The weapon fell from listless fingers and cluttered to the ground. Ducking the renewed swing of the war hammer from the other orc, Elrohir grabbed the scimitar from the ground and buried it deep in the chest of its former owner.

It might be a crude weapon but it would serve him better than the bit of tree he had flung around earlier. With a feral glint in his eyes he advanced on the orc swinging the big hammer. A weapon of that size could deliver punishing blows but not without a significant downside on the side of defence. Sidestepping another clumsy swing while waiting for the opening he knew would come, Elrohir used the momentum to cleanly cut the head of the vile creature.

As the body of the orc hit the ground Elrohir could see his brother locked in combat with another of the revolting beasts. Blocking the blow of a crude sword aimed for his head, Elrohir pushed his attacker back and was at his brother's side in a heartbeat.

"So glad you could join me, little brother." Elladan remarked as his twin took up a position behind him, guarding his back as they were wont to do during combat.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to be reunited with my beloved blade", Elrohir replied. He buried the borrowed scimitar up to its hilt in the torso of an adventurous orc, who had come to close, let go of the hilt and drew his own sword from his brother's belt instead.

Elladan merely snorted at his brother's words. Now that Elrohir was beside him, the fight became much more fluent. Both twins going through the motions they had mastered to such perfection that even Glorfindel had been proud of them.

The orcs never stood a chance.

Legolas clambered to his feet almost as soon as his body had made contact with the ground. Elladan had thrown him a dagger and, Legolas was glad to see, his own Greenwood bow. Using the dagger to cut through the bonds still tying his hands and feet, he weighed the small blade in his hands. The weapon from Rivendell was smaller than his hunting knives but it was light and well balanced. Enough for him to keep the orcs busy.

Catching Elladan's eye as the older twin quickly looked behind himself and at the archer, Legolas nodded firmly. "Go, find Elrohir."

Elladan dispatched the orc he was fighting and turned in the direction he had earlier spotted his brother, leaving a second orc behind that now turned its ugly head at Legolas. But the prince of Mirkwood was ready for him. Despite the burning pain racing up and down his back from the lashes of the whip, the elf moved with flawless grace and astonishing speed. He had embedded the dagger in the orc's throat before the beast even had time to raise its own weapon.

Tugging the blade free from the gurgling abomination, Legolas turned towards the main fray of the battle. The remaining orcs were locked in combat with the twins who had found each other amidst the carnage. Too stupid or too determined to flee, the creatures of Morgoth stood little chance against the deadly beauty of the twins' fighting style. Complementing each other perfectly without the need to speak, they were a force to be reckoned with as they swung their swords in graceful arcs of cold unforgiving steel.

Tearing his gaze away from the fight, Legolas searched the ground around him. And even though he had not truly expected to find what he was looking for, the orc he had killed earlier had been an archer and Legolas gratefully took the dark rudimentary arrows out of its quiver. Now able to utilize the bow Elladan had returned to him, the blond archer found his mark and three more orcs fell, just as the twins despatched their last opponents.

For a moment silence reigned over the scene of the battle.

Elladan sheathed his sword and turned around to look at his brother.

"I am fine." Elrohir protested ere his twin could say anything. Ignoring the pointed look Elladan gave the makeshift bandages wrapped around his torso, he continued, "At least I have had my wounds looked at." He indicated his brother's injury in turn. But before Elladan could insist that he was alright as well, Elrohir turned around and hastened towards the far end of the former orc camp.

Waiting only for a moment to glance over at Legolas, who was already on his way to join them, Elladan followed his twin brother. Elrohir was approaching a large tree stump when from behind it a small shape launched itself at him. Elladan was surprised to see it was a young elfling who was holding onto his younger brother as if for dear life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you", the young boy sobbed into Elrohir's shoulder while the younger twin gently stroked his hair and murmured reassurances. When Elladan joined them, his brother silently indicated the heavy iron shackle tying the boy to the tree. With the help of his second dagger Elladan had no trouble opening the locking mechanism and finally setting the boy free.

"Let's get you out of here and back home little one", Elrohir said and helped the boy to his feet. The elfling looked up at Legolas and Elladan and ran over to embrace them, too. His words could not be made out between the sobs of his relieved tears but the sentiment was clear.

And as the three elves left the side of the battle and its horrors behind, they did it with the knowledge that the orcs that had dwelled here would never hurt another being again. For tonight at least, Mirkwood was a safer place.

The gratitude of the boy's mother was a small token compared to that knowledge and to the twins' feeling that this time they had been on time, had been able to make a difference and keep an innocent life from Mandos' Halls while ridding the world of some of its evils.

Tonight, maybe, they could rest easier.

_The End_

_**A/N:**__ I would like to thank everyone who has read/followed/favourite the story and especially everyone who has reviewed. _

_So, thank you Brightpath2, Alanic, rivendellelve, Oirasse, AdminElrohirand Saeren!_

_Now my amazing beta reader frannysnow has informed me that my ending to the story might be a bit abrupt and she has requested (demanded, really) an epilogue. I have offered her a sequel instead ;)_

_Now I am in a bit of a pickle though and would need your help: Should I write next the sequel to this story (a story about the ride of the Rohirrim to come to the aid of the Gondorin forces, which as we know included the twins) or should I write the murder mystery story that I've been meaning to write for ages now? (this one will have Aragorn and Legolas, so pick wisely ;) )_

_So, pretty please, take a moment to tell me what you thought of this story and which story I should focus on next. Thank you! _


End file.
